


Flying Lessons

by A_Zap



Series: Missing Moments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety/Reassurance, Gen, Hunk is an anxious child, Hurt/Comfort, he just wants to be there for his friends, well more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Hunk is not a pilot.He knows this just like he knows how to build a scanner from scraps in a shack. So needless to say, he's a bit anxious about this whole Paladin and flying a giant space lion thing.Luckily, Shiro's there to offer some assistance.





	Flying Lessons

Hunk didn't think he was cut out for this.

Sure, they had managed to form Voltron in that first major battle, but Hunk literally had no idea what he was doing. It was even more obvious now that they were struggling to reform it. All of this training and bonding that they were attempting would be useless because Hunk may be a Paladin now, whatever that really meant, but he was in no way a pilot.

He wasn't like Keith and Shiro, who seemed to take to piloting like it was breathing. He wasn't like Pidge, who had at least distantly considered being a pilot before. He wasn't like Lance, who had wanted to fly among the stars and had worked hard in order to do so.

Hunk was an engineer. He fixed things. He knew the workings of most human technologies like the back of his hand. He could take almost anything apart and put it back together, usually with improvements. Once he got the hang of it, he could probably do the same with Altean tech as well.

He was not a pilot.

Sure, Yellow helped quite a lot with the piloting part, but he really, _really_ was not a pilot.

And now there was a lot more riding on him here than a good grade at the Garrison or trying to prevent himself from accidentally blowing something up at home.

The entire universe was at stake here, and how was he going to be able to protect his friends, Lance and Pidge, if he couldn't properly fly? How could he do his part since this whole Voltron thing seemed to rely on them coordinating their movements? How could he keep his motion sickness down long enough to do what had to be done? How could he –

"Hunk?"

The voice startled Hunk out of his musings and he instantly released his tight grip on his helmet, fully hearing it creaking under the pressure. Slightly embarrassed, he turned to see Shiro in the doorway to Yellow's hanger.

"Ah, hey, uh, Shiro?" Hunk managed to stammer out. "Uh, need something?"

Hunk only knew the basic things about Shiro, the things that most of the public knew. Well, actually, he probably knew a bit more as he had listened to many a rant about Lance's hero. Still, he didn't have a personal connection like Keith and Pidge seemed to have. He didn't really know how to talk to him, especially as he was now their de facto leader.

"Not really." Shiro walked over, and his voice seemed to have a trace of awkwardness as well. Hunk was glad he wasn't the only one a bit out of sorts here. "Just noticed that you hadn't made your way towards the lounge yet and I wanted to check up on you."

"Oh." Hunk looked away from him, fiddling with his helmet. "Uh, well, don't worry. Nothing's wrong!" He attempted to smile at him, but he knew it was weak.

Shiro just raised a dubious eyebrow at him, appearing to be genuinely concerned.

"Well, okay, so," Hunk took a deep breath, "I'mnotapilotsoIhavenoideawhatI'mdoing." It all tumbled out within moments.

Shiro blinked. "Uh…"

"Sorry, just – " Hunk took another steadying breath and stilled his hands. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. Sure, I know some piloting stuff from when Lance would ask me to help him review, but I'm no pilot. So, what if I mess up because I don't know what I'm doing? I don't – I can't – " He couldn't bring himself to look up at Shiro, focusing on his helmets.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Huh?" Hunk glanced up to see Shiro sending him a gentle, understanding smile.

"If you don't know something, it's best to learn more about it, right?" Shiro ran a hand through his hair. "Plus, unless you want to ask Coran or Allura about the Lions specifically, I'm probably the most qualified to tell you about piloting seeing as I'm an actual graduate and officer." It seemed like his words caught up to him. "At least, as long as you don't mind?" Shiro asked, looking a bit unsure.

Hunk blinked at him for a moment. Then a grateful smile crossed his face.

Of course, there'd been a solution to this all along. He could fix this.

"I should be asking you that." Hunk said, and he relaxed at Shiro's tentative smile.

As the two of them started walking towards where the others had gathered, Shiro began to outline the basics of piloting. The more Shiro spoke, the more Hunk felt something tight in his chest begin to unwind as he took in the information.

Okay, maybe he could do this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Writing Hunk and Shiro together is so awkward. Probably because they've never really interacted in canon outside of a mission setting. I really wish we could see Shiro getting to know Hunk better; Lance too as he's another person that Shiro's never really had any one-on-one moments with. Anyway, when Hunk mentioned in S3 that Shiro had taught him everything he knew about piloting, I knew I had to add that to my list. I hope you enjoyed this awkward, early interaction with a side of Hunk worrying himself to death.


End file.
